The Secret the Quiet Kid Hides
by Cinder46231
Summary: Harry Potter was the quiet kid even after being at Hogwarts for almost three years and everyone thought he was just a boring person but one event in Potions will change that opinion. Harry!OOC


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Does everybody know that one kid that sits quietly and never really says anything in class. Sometimes you'll see them sitting quietly in the front or the back and they blend in so well that everyone forgets about them until you see them move. Well this is a story about one such quiet kid. But he is more than what he lets on. The day he revealed that secret would be a memorable one.

It took place in potions but no potion making was happening. It was a rare day because Professor Snape decided to teach theory. Harry was a quiet student and today he sat at the front taking notes. It was all going well until a ringing sounded around the room. Everyone looked around until they saw it was coming from Harry. With his classmates and teacher staring, Harry slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat black rectangle.

"Care to explain why that thing is disturbing my class?" Snape glared at Harry,but to everyone's surprise Harry did not flinch and stared at Professor Snape with an emotionless face.

"This doesn't always happen. They must be having an emergency if they are calling me during class. May I please answer this?" Harry asked. If this was a normal student it wouldn't be so weird but since this is the quietest student and the largest enigma in school, everyone in that classroom was shocked when they heard a silky voice and used with a tone more mature that a third year should have. Snape, who was trying to humiliate the quiet Gryffindor, decided that this could be entertaining and would shed some light on his curiosity.

"Sure but you can do it in class since it looks like the class won't pay attention with the curiosity in your hand." Snape said, moving to sit behind his desk to watch the show.

"If I were to do so, I expect that none of you speak of this outside of these walls. This is of importance but it is also confidential so releasing this information will only put yourselves in danger." He warned the class before he put down the black rectangle and pressed the middle. The black rectangle unfolded into a keyboard and the ringing stopped. Harry typed something before the rectangle reshaped itself into two pieces, a pyramid and a headset with a microphone. Harry left the head set alone and waited for the pyramid to start. When the pyramid came to life there was a picture of a picture was all green because it was a hologram so the class was unable to tell the colouring of the man. The man was sitting in an office and looked nervous but his voice did not portray what his face showed.

"Hello special officer, I'm sorry to call you while you are in school but we have an emergency. We need you and your team on this because it falls under your jurisdiction. But please do keep this as confidential as you can. Whoever is with you there right now has to promise not to tell or else the government has the right to terminate them. I'm transferring the information right now." The man said before hitting some keys on the laptop on his desk. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his own lap[top before pulling out a file. Strange thing, it came up as a hologram before Harry pulled up some familiar faces on his computer screen.

"Luna, Draco, Neville, I need you over here ASAP, the General is giving us a briefing before we leave." He got a nod from each without question before the faces vanished.

"What is our mode a transportation and where are we going?" Harry asked, before Luna, Draco, and Neville (He's Hufflepuff in this.) came into the room, all with seriousness on their faces. Each of them pulled out their own laptops which shocked everyone further since they were wizards, laptops should not work; they were Purebloods, they should not know about muggle technology; and they are not showing anything that is remotely similar to how they normally act.

"There is some information that is still unclear, but this was originally thought to me multiple normal murderers but recently it was discovered that it was an international serial killer and since they are also a wizard we can't track them down very far. we did track him down to England and we have his magical signature but we need you to capture him because we can't find his exact location, his choice of weapon nor do we have the authority to arrest a wizard because he is under wizarding laws if we can't find muggle evidence of the murders related to him." Before the man could continue Luna, Draco, and, Neville looked up from their laptops.

"Jason Foress, age: 45, nationality: French, killed 100 people ranging from age 6-54. Never went to wizarding school, all killings show no sign of advance spells, only simple spells." Draco said before Luna continued with, "His current location is London, England. He arrived at 7am this morning and has a plane booked for 5pm this afternoon to France. He is staying at a hotel in downtown London. Location of the hotel: xx#### street. Room 218. It is a double room so there might be an accomplice." Neville finished it off with, "His weapon of choice is a simple cutting hex on an artery in he body. He is also experienced with a gun. Many of he victims are lured in because a good number of the victims are in hotels or in their own homes and are often seen with Foress at least once. Most likely killing his targets after a good time. Style of killing is assassination since none of his victims show signs of struggle." When Neville finished Harry nodded and turned to look at the General.

"When do we move out?"

"ASAP. We don't know when he might see this man again and we want to limit the amount of deaths. This time it is undercover because it is a wizard but also because we don't need the public knowing or else that causes trouble to clean up." Harry nodded. "Understood. We'll get there by motorcycle."

"Very well and best of luck." Then the pyramid changed back into a rectangle.

Harry sat down in front of his laptop and started typing. "Draco, notify the Unspeakables to send our bikes to the Leaky Cauldron. Luna, book a room at the hotel Foress is staying at, notify the manager of what is going on. Neville, get listening equipment, disguises and firearms ready. Any preferences for this guy." "Yes, he mainly targets men, brown hair, but light eyes, lean stature and often alone on the street when they disappear." "I'm bait this time, I want all of you guys ready to move in five minutes. I'll give you the plan then." Harry closed his laptop as the others saluted "Yes sir!" and left.

Before anyone could close their mouths Harry warned, "If any of this even reaches your loved ones, I have the right to kill you and them, understood?"

Everyone closed their mouths and nodded but as soon as Harry made it to the door one "brave" soul spoke up. "Just who are you?"

"Harry James Potter." " No, as in who are you truly?"

"I am the man that does the dirty work that keeps your Aurors looking like they are capable protectors by offing all the truly evil people in the world. I also hold the second most power in the world. Most powerful was that guy you just saw and I have a pass on killing those who are a threat so don't think I won't kill. Hermione, feeling scared about the answer to her question, stayed quiet.

Snape, being the weird person he is, stopped Harry from leaving, "Mr. Potter, class is not over and you are not dismissed." Harry glared at Snape, which was scary because it was worst than the ones Snape gave to others.

"Excuse me sir but I have a serial killer to kill. If you hinder this mission I have the right to arrest you as an accomplice to the culprit. And even if there is no evidence I can still arrest you for doing nothing. Man with the second most authority in the world. I can do whatever I want. Now if you'll let me do my job. Harry said, very calmly before his face started changing, brown hair, golden eyes, and he grew taller. He also got a more handsome face. He then flicked his wrist and changed his clothes from school robes to black jeans that hung low on his hips and a deep blue sleeveless muscle shirt. His hair grew longer and he tied it into a high ponytail. He vanished his glasses and looked 18.

When he finished three figures walked through. All wearing variations of Harry's new clothes. The students could only assume they were Luna, Draco, and Neville because of the hair and eyes, they look nothing like their age. Draco and Neville both looked 17 got taller and more muscle and Neville lost his baby fat. Draco was also in black and dark blue but it was a dress shirt and dress pants and Neville was in a tight t-shirt and jeans. Draco had his hair tied at the nape of his neck and Neville's hair was shorter than before.

Luna no longer looked like a second year but instead looked 16. Her chest was now larger. Her long, blond hair was in a French braid. She was in a tight long-sleeve shirt, high heels and, a really short skirt which made all the guys in the class blush. Her face was more mature and she no longer wore her raddish earrings or her cork necklace.

Luna had two guns strapped to her legs and Draco had a large sniper rifle on his back. Neville had a bag strapped to his back and a suitcase in his hand. He also had a gun strapped to his hip. Harry turned to leave and as he did he conjured three swords, a large broad, double edge sword which was strapped to his back and two katanas were strapped to his hip. They left and closed the door behind them leaving behind a class of shocked individuals.

The next day all four of them were back in class like as if nothing happened in Potions the day before. Harry was still an enigma of course until another week or so when the ringing and a visitor came during dinner of a normal evening.

 **Fin**


End file.
